


Sunny Disposition

by Ash_of_stars



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_of_stars/pseuds/Ash_of_stars
Summary: The teams healer is tired of being constantly insulted.
Comments: 1





	Sunny Disposition

I slowly opened my eyes only seeing a faint light through the cloth over my head. Events raced through my mind as I desperately tried to recall what had happened to me and... oh no the team! Where was everyone else? Had Omega attacked our base? Footsteps clicked along the floor at first coming towards me then circling like a shark in a tank. The cloth was pulled off my head my eyes squeezed shut from the sudden flash of light. I finally saw the metal shackles my arms and legs were locked into. My eyes swept across the room now seeing what a hell hole I was in. There were torture instruments covering the walls, the tables, the floor and anywhere else they could have been. I felt sweat the anxiety in my chest growing. Suddenly the chair was tipped back enough for someone to put their face over mine. Carrot orange hair and a bright smile stood out on their face. 

"Sunny?" I sputtered out. "Oh thank God, you have to get me out. Where are we? What happened to the rest of the team?" She just kept smiling. Eerily.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon help me out." Her expression never wavered. 

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing that Matthew. You see, I quite like you where you are." The chair snapped upright as she let go. 

"I don't care what you like. Let me out of this damn chair now!" I yelled, starting to yank at the restraints. Sunny walked around in front of me now carefully admiring some of the tools on the table beside me. 

"Such a temper. You've always had a short fuse especially when under pressure. I hate that temper." she slammed her fist on the table making the metal ring. Her hand trailed over the handles of various tools before plucking a large scalpel from the table. "A temper like yours could never be changed even if I wanted to. You and that whole crew are a problem that need to be fixed, and I've found just the friends to do it. I always thought that Omega was terrible but turns out they treat me much better here. No more teasing or cat-calling. I don't have to walk carefully in the halls so that someone does grab my ass. People don't come into my clinic in just their underwear expecting me to be their sexy nurse. And people certainly don't barge into my room at night expecting sex and then slap me when I say no!" she whirled around sliced my cheek with the blade. I sat dumbfounded trying to process all of her words.

"You're working with Omega? But they're the bad guys. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just upset. And you know the guys like messing around. It's all in fun right?" She bared her teeth and snarled. 

"Fun? You think being treated like an object is fun? You don't have a fucking clue." From another room I started hearing shouting. Her head whipped that direction before slowly turning back to me. She placed the blade down and picked up a syringe. "It sounds like the others are waking up. I'll be back to deal with you later. For now, good night Matthew." she stuck the needle into my arm plunging the drug inside my vein. My vision dimmed as she walked away and the last thing I hear was the click of her heels and the slam of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review with what you thought.


End file.
